Vegeta's Empire
by dark emperor vegeta
Summary: While on earth, Vegeta has finally wished for his secret dream. to bring back his saiyan race and his home planet. and to start a new kingdom on planet vegeta...


Chapter 1

Vegeta's Empire

While on earth, Vegeta had used the dragonballs to bring back planet Vegeta and the saiyans who had died from Frieza. Vegeta, Bulma,Bula, and Trunks headed to Vegeta's home planet to start his new empire. A month had passed and the saiyans and bulma were still working on Vegeta's new kingdom and empire. Hey...um... lord Vegeta... a saiyan soldier struggled to speak. Hmm? what is it? Vegeta asked. Vegeta was standing inside the gravity room that was beside his unfinished kingdom. Vegeta had the room currently shut down. Lord Vegeta, i just recieved word that your kingdom is almost finished. The soldier said. Really? how long before it is complete? Vegeta asked. At least another day sir. The soldier said. Good... excellent work, now ask the scientists if they already created and duplicated the new saiyan armors, understand? Vegeta orderd. Yes sir! the soldier replied and walked off. Now then... it's time i started my training.

it's bad for the prince of all saiyans to slack off. Vegeta turned and switched on the power unit to the gravity room.

Now then lets set the gravity control to 1,000 that should be a nice warm up. Meanwhile, Bulma was in the research chamber typing on the computer. Queen Bulma! a soldier came in walking towards her. Shhhhh! you're loud dammit... a saiyan scientist said to him.

uhh sorry. He said. What's up? Bulma said biting on her nail. Queen Bulma, Lord Vegeta wants to know if you and the scientists alr- created the new high tech saiyan armor right? yep! it'll be ready in a few hours. Bulma said cheerfully. Oh okay! ...umm..say... how did you know i was going to say that? the soldier asked. Thats how smart i am silly! Bulma said smiling. Oh of course you are! well then let me contact lord Vegeta on this monitor then. the soldier turned to cut on the monitor but Bulma switched it on instead. Seconds later, Vegeta's face appeared on the screen.

Hey sweetie! im just letting you know that the high tech saiyan armor will be ready in a few hours.Bulma said to him. Thats a good. now we can concentrate on our saiyan army! thanks Bulma! Vegeta said grinning. You can thank me later...Vegeta. Ugh! thats nasty mom! Trunks said with a disgusted look.

Oh hey son! Bulma said to him grinning. Um hey...Trunks said uneasy. Trunks! meet me outside of the Kingdom at 5:00pm! Vegeta orderd. Uh..okay dad. Trunks said. Okay! train well Vegeta! Bulma said loudly. I will...later Bulma. the screen had shut off.

Well mom! im going to meet dad in a few minutes, bye. Trunks said. Okay, see ya Trunks. she said to him with a smile. Well! now that that's done i can finally get back to work! later queen Bulma! The soldier said loudly. SHHHH! you're loud dammit!! all the saiyan scientists said to him angrily. Gee... sorry. the soldier said. Meanwhile, while Vegeta was training his daughter Bula spoke to him on the monitor. Hey dad! grandpa and grandma are coming over tomorrow Night! Bula said cheerfully. Hmm? how do you know? Vegeta asked as he turned around sweating bullets. Like duh! they told me on the communicator! Bula said with enthusiasm. Well excuse me miss smart ass! i was just asking! Vegeta said sarcastically as he folded his arms. Anyways! im going outside to look at the view of the kingdom! later daddy! Bula said as she ran off. Humph! silly girl.. Vegeta mumbled. Well now... i finished my training so i think i'll follow my daughter.

Vegeta said to himself as he threw a towel over his shoulders. Vegeta opened the entrance to the gravity room and shut off the power unit. Vegeta decided to go change into something else so he went into his dressing room upstairs to change. Hey did you hear? your father is coming over for that meeting Raditz. a soldier said to him. Really? but we have to finish this kingdom and empire first. Raditz said. Raditz and the soldiers were outside of the unfinished empire taking a break. I believe there helping build the kingdom while we are fixing up the empire building. the soldier said. I'll try to see him when i have time then. Raditz said. Hey where's your brother Kakarot? i thought he'd be here. a female soldier asked. Huh? Kakarot? he's on earth still,

i don't know if he's going to come here or not but i know father and mother would be happy to see him. Raditz said to her. Damn straight they will! she said as she playfully punched Raditz in the shoulder. Hey look! lord Vegeta and princess Bula are out here. the soldier said with surprise.

Hmm? hey your right... Raditz said as he stared at them. I think he's about to do his little speeches as usual. the female soldier said. Very funny Trinity! what makes you think lord Vegeta's going to do that? he's just speaking with his daughter. the soldier said. But he is looking around everywhere like he's observing something, maybe he's just checking out things Trinity. Raditz said to her. Tch...whatever. Trinity said to herself. Bula i'm going to be scheduling a meeting inside our castle tonight so don't cause any distractions like you did when you were on the phone. Vegeta said to her crossing his arms. Oh please daddy! that was only one time! it's not like i'm going to do again! Bula said blushing and smiling. Humph... sure! i'll beleive that for now... hmm? what the hell? YOU! stop talking and get back to work! i don't pay you to stand there and look like a stupid ass dammit! Vegeta ordered a soldier who was slacking off. y-y-yes sir! the soldier shouted nearly pissing his pants. Daddy wasn't he on break? Bula asked. No... his break was over 20 minutes ago...Vegeta replied. Hey dad, since were out here do you want me to get mom and Trunks?

Yes, tell them to meet me here outside of the castle. don't tell Trunks that because he already knows. Vegeta said. Alright! i'll just get mom then! be right back! Bula said loudly as she ran off. Finally...i can rebuild what was taken from me by Frieza. The saiyan race will grow and become even stronger than before, and i as there king shall lead them. this empire and kingdom shall be more than it was before... i'll make sure of it...Vegeta said to himself.

_**Vegeta has brought back his entire race and planet.**_

_**including his parents and friends. how successful will**_

_**Vegeta be with building his new empire? find out in the next chapter!!!**_


End file.
